


Nauczka

by BlueTraviata



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 12:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1550429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTraviata/pseuds/BlueTraviata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>... czyli jak dowiedział się Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nauczka

-Sam! Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, że nic mi nie jest?!  
-Po prostu się martwię!  
-Tak? – wkurzony Dean klapnął przy stole. – Proszę, doktorze Philu, jaka jest twoja diagnoza?   
Młodszy Winchester załamał ręce. Nie było drugiego człowieka tak drażliwego, jak jego brat. Był też okropnym hipokrytą; gdyby sytuacja się odwróciła, Dean wierciłby mu dziurę w brzuchu, dopóki nie uzyskałby zadowalającej, oczyszczającej rodzinną atmosferę rozmowy. Ale Samowi oczywiście zamartwianie się było surowo zabronione.  
-Jesteś ostatnio jakiś nieswój – zaczął wreszcie. – Chodzisz rozkojarzony, nie możesz się na niczym skupić. Ba! Na ostatnim polowaniu tak zainteresowałeś się stertą piór w starej szopie, że gdyby nie ja, ten duch rozerwałby cię na kawałki!  
-Przestań się czepiać.  
-Chyba nie ma to związku z recepcjonistką motelu?  
-Co? Nie, no co ty, Sammy! – zawołał Dean, chichocząc histerycznie.  
Takie zachowanie z pewnością do jego normalnego repertuaru nie należało.  
-Zapewnij mnie, że nic ci nie jest. Nie czujesz na sobie może jakiejś dziwnej klątwy czy coś? A może… Dean, czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz?  
Łowca nie odpowiedział; wciąż w zamyśleniu, z dziwnym uśmieszkiem, gładził skórę na karku.  
-Dean!  
-Oczywiście, że cię słucham, Sam! – był wyraźnie niepocieszony, że ktoś go wyrywał z tego zdecydowanie niezdrowego stanu. – Czuję się normalnie, nie wiem, o co ci chodzi. – Wstał i przez chwilę tylko rozglądał się po pokoju. – Idę… Jadę do… tego…  
Sam maksymalnie odchylił się w fotelu. Jego brat był trochę starszy, ale na chorobę Alzheimera chyba jeszcze odrobinkę za młody. Dean nigdy się tak nie zachowywał, nawet jako dziecko.  
-Do sklepu! – wielki uśmiech triumfu zagościł na jego twarzy. – Po… wiesz. Po różne… rzeczy i takie tam.  
- _Rzeczy i takie tam?_ Może lepiej…  
-Do widzenia, Sam! – trzasnął zniecierpliwiony drzwiami.  
To wszystko było zupełnie nie na miejscu, zaś jego zachowanie drastycznie odbiegało od normy. Gdyby był to ktokolwiek inny, można było wziąć je za jakiś objaw zakochania, ale przecież… to był Dean! Jego definicja miłości ograniczała się do maksymalnie dwóch godzin z przypadkowo poznaną…  
-Kluczyki – starszy brat wpadł do pokoju. Próbował zawstydzenie ukryć pod warstwą „tłumionego gniewu”. – Tylko nie myśl za dużo i lepiej niech ci do głowy nie przyjdzie żaden głupi pomysł – warknął niby groźnie, po czym zgarnął klucze i znów zatrzasnął drzwi.  
Tym razem Dean zostawił już Sama w kompletnym oszołomieniu. Wbity w fotel, z szokiem wypisanym na twarzy, patrzył wciąż w miejsce, gdzie zniknął tamten.  
-Co? – powiedział wreszcie do siebie.  
Między Zamyślonym Deanem a Deanem Zapominającym Kluczyków była przepaść niezdatna do ogarnięcia ludzkim rozumem. Jak to się mogło wydarzyć?! Łowca i jego ukochana „dziecinka” byli duetem nie do rozdzielenia. Starszy Winchester opłakiwał zazwyczaj każdy okruch i kroplę błota, jaka spadła lub zamierzała spaść na tapicerkę Impali. Zawsze korzystał z wolnych części samochodowych i spędzał przy niej prawie połowę czasu u Bobby’ego głaszcząc, czy pieszcząc swoją zabawkę. Raz nawet Sam przyłapał go na mówieniu do niej – oparty biodrami o maskę mężczyzna czule gładził maskę, wpatrując się w zachód słońca. A teraz tak po prostu zapomniał zabrać ze sobą kluczy?  
O ile wcześniej Sam mógł zwalić winę za to na jakieś drobne życiowe dylematy brata, tak to „zapomnienie” jeszcze bardziej utwierdziło go w przekonaniu, że coś rzeczywiście jest mocno nie w porządku. I nie było nawet mowy, aby mógł on sobie to zwyczajnie odpuścić.  
Sam musiał poszukać worków złego uroku. Oraz oczywiście zniszczyć je, zanim Dziwny Dean wywoła wypadek samochodowy.   
Przeszukiwał szafkę po szafce w aneksie kuchennym wciąż na nowo rozmyślając o chorej sytuacji.  
Jego brat ostatnio rzeczywiście przeżywał kryzys. Chodził z głową chmurach, wyraźnie zaniedbywał obowiązki łowcy, przestał pochłaniać takie ilości jedzenia i alkoholu co zazwyczaj, a nawet wieczorny podryw odkładał na rzecz długiej przejażdżki samochodem. Wychodził częściej, to prawda, lecz zawsze wracał wówczas albo głęboko zamyślony albo w bardzo dobrym humorze. I raczej nie był to typowo usatysfakcjonowany uśmiech jak po udanej randce. Dean był wówczas rozkojarzony i o wiele spokojniejszy.  
Im bardziej Sam to analizował, tym popadał w coraz większą panikę. Teraz wszystko zależało od niego samego – aż żałował, że nie pojechał z bratem, by chociaż mieć rękę na pulsie. A tymczasem kończył on właśnie przetrząsać łazienkę.  
Nocną szafkę, łóżko i okolice szafy Deana miał zamiar sprawdzić dopiero w ostateczności, ale wyglądało na to, iż będzie musiał to wreszcie zrobić. Naprawdę nie chciał grzebać w jego prywatnych rzeczach. Groźba śmierci czy podejrzanej klątwy wisząca nad mężczyzną skutecznie pozbawiła jednak Sama dalszych wątpliwości.  
Zdarł kapę z byle jak pościelonego łóżka przy oknie. Dokładnie sprawdził kołdrę i każdą poduszkę, ale wciąż nic podejrzanego nie dostrzegał. Miał już przerzucić się na stolik przy posłaniu, kiedy coś go tknęło i wyjął z drewnianego stelażu materac z prześcieradłem. Sam rzeczywiście coś znalazł, jednak nie był do końca pewny, na co dokładnie patrzy.  
Na sosnowych żebrach mających podtrzymywać cały materac leżała płyta. Zwykła, plastikowa płyta. Niepodpisana, błyskała do młodego mężczyzny tęczowymi promykami, jakby w zaproszeniu. Natychmiast stoczył w myślach małą bitwę z sobą samym.  
Z jednej strony nie był to typowy worek złego uroku ani raczej inny zaklęty przedmiot. Z drugiej zaś nie zanosiło się, by podczas przeszukiwania Sam znalazł cokolwiek innego. Dean zupełnie nie znał się na komputerach i o wiele bardziej prawdopodobnym było, że płytka została pozostawiona tutaj przez poprzednich gości. Jednak być może informacje na niej, tak skrzętnie ukrytej, mogłyby pomóc w pozbyciu się problemu braci Winchester. A co, jeśli wiedźmy i czarownice odnalazły się wreszcie w XXI wieku i zaczęły produkować klątwy na nowoczesnych, trudnych do rozpoznania produktach? Łowcy przebywali w tym motelu dopiero drugi dzień – raczej trudno byłoby w tak krótkim czasie przedsięwziąć złe czary. Sam spędził na oględzinach pokoju już kilka ładnych kwadransów; Dean mógł wrócić w każdej chwili.  
Podjąwszy błyskawiczną decyzję, młodszy Winchester włączył laptopa. Delikatnie podniósł krążek na wysokość oczu, płyta wyglądała na świeżo wypaloną – brak było jakichkolwiek zadrapań czy odcisków palców. Zawahał się jeszcze sekundkę, ale i tak włożył ją do komputera. Chwilę później klikał już na ikonkę jedynego nagranego pliku – średniej długości filmu o tajemniczej nazwie „1.avi”.  
Już od pierwszego kadru Sam wiedział, że płyta prawdopodobnie nie była złym urokiem. Już od pierwszego kadru Sam wiedział, że ciekawość nie pozwoli mu tego szybko wyłączyć.  
Najpierw na ekranie widniały rozmazane, cieliste cienie, dopiero po jakimś czasie te cienie ułożyły się w twarz Casa.  
-Dean, jesteś pewien, że to dobry pomysł?  
-Zobaczysz, spodoba ci się. Teraz dwa kroki w tył proszę.  
Anioł posłusznie wykonał polecenie i teraz Sam mógł już rozpoznać ten pokój motelowy. Sprzęt nagrywający umieszczony został na parapecie tak, że kadr obejmował kawałeczek łóżka Deana, całe Sama oraz kanapę i telewizor przy drugiej ścianie. Gdzieś w tle słychać było _The Lemon Song_ Led Zeppellin.  
-Nagrywa się?  
-Chyba tak – rzekł starszy Winchester z dumą i wreszcie wszedł w kadr.  
Kilka sekund razem z Casem po prostu stali ramię w ramię i spoglądali w obiektyw.  
-A więc… - zaczął Dean.  
-Jak dostawca pizzy i tamten mężczyzna?  
-Zachowuj się naturalnie, wszystko będzie dobrze.  
Na widok ciepłego uśmiechu brata na ekranie, Samowi rozjaśniła się mina. Jednak w następnym momencie grymas ten zastąpiony został przez wyraz absolutnego terroru.  
-Co to, kurwa…? – szepnął sam do siebie, kiedy Dean filmie rzucił się na Casa.  
Przy akompaniamencie zdziwionego jęku Winchester jął przypierać anioła do ściany, wpychając mu swój język prawdopodobnie aż po migdałki. Film nie był najlepszej jakości, ale widać było, iż ten pocałunek naprawdę musiał być zwierzęcy – z gardeł dwóch mężczyzn wciąż i wciąż wydobywały się zdecydowanie nieprzyzwoite dźwięki.  
Szok Sama zupełnie sparaliżował. Z rozszerzonymi oczami wpatrywał się w ekran laptopa, niezdolny do wykonania jakiegokolwiek ruchu.  
Tymczasem w filmie role uległy znacznej zamianie – Castiel z donośnym, choć niskim warknięciem obrócił się i teraz to on górował nad łowcą. Wreszcie zjechał pocałunkami na szyję, wydobywając z gardła mężczyzny pełne napięcia westchnienia. Tylko różowy język od czasu do czasu błyskał na czerwieniejącej szyi Deana, potem anioł wyjął dłoń spod jego koszulki i skierował ją ku kroczu.  
-Och, Cas! – Winchester mimowolnie zaczął ocierać się o ciepłą rękę pieszczącą go już przez materiał spodni. On sam zresztą chyba odwdzięczył się tym samym, bo gdy jego dłoń także zniknęła pomiędzy ich ciałami, obydwaj roześmiali się krótko, gardłowo.  
Wkrótce muzyka zmieniła się na _D’yer Mak’er_ , a na posłanie Deana spadł wielki, beżowy płaszcz, za nim koszulka Metallici oraz czarna marynarka. Kiedy Cas z rozchełstaną koszulą usadził łowcę na łóżku Sama, a sam powoli, zmysłowo opadł na kolana i zaczął majstrować przy rozporku drugiego mężczyzny, Sam odzyskał względny rezon.  
-O tak… Skarbie, spójrz na mnie – zdążył usłyszeć jeszcze gorący szept własnego brata, zanim zamknął odtwarzacz i wyjął płytę.  
Przez chwilę siedział kompletnie osłupiały, nie mogąc zebrać myśli. Jakby to… doświadczenie wypaliło wszelkie komórki mózgowe.  
Dean i Castiel nagrywali sekstaśmy.  
Dean i Castiel nagrywali swoje sekstaśmy.  
Dean i Castiel RAZEM nagrywali swoje gejowskie sekstaśmy.  
Z całą pewnością robili to na łóżku Sama wczoraj, podczas gdy on był w bibliotece. A później Sam w tym łóżku spał. Znał już powód, skąd u Deana taki napad śmiechu zeszłego wieczoru.  
-Jak to w ogóle możliwe? – rzucił w pusty pokój.  
Czyżby pewnego dnia jego brat po prostu zdeprawował raczej cnotliwego anioła? Chyba, że Cas aż taki cnotliwy nie był… Z drugiej jednak strony nie wyglądało to na seks bez zobowiązań. Mimo oczywistej żądzy, ich gesty podszyte były dość dużą dozą czułości i uczucia.  
 _Czy to możliwe, żeby Dean był zakochany w Casie?_ , pytanie chodziło po głowie młodszego łowcy, kiedy ten ścielił na powrót posłanie brata. Te myśli były tak abstrakcyjne jak… myślenie o tej dwójce uprawiającej seks! Sam postanowił obserwować drugiego Winchestera oraz jego anioła i nie wyciągać zbyt szybko pochopnych wniosków. Właściwie tych dwoje krążyło wokół siebie od samego początku, a Sam nie miał nic przeciwko, tylko dlaczego nic nie powiedzieli?  
Akurat gdy skończył słać, usłyszał za oknem charakterystyczny warkot silnika Impali. Z zawrotną prędkością legł więc na sofie, podciągając pod nos najbliższą książkę. _Zachowuj się naturalnie_ – wmawiał sobie uspokajająco.  
-Wróciłem – usłyszał zaraz podejrzanie wesoły głos Deana.  
-A gdzie zakupy?  
-Ja… Sklep był zamknięty – wyszczerzył się. – Ślub córki właściciela.  
-W tym mieście jest tylko jeden sklep? – Sam nie miał zamiaru dawać za wygraną. Poniekąd uważał, że w pewien sposób jego starszy brat zmusił go do obejrzenia filmu i chciał jakoś mu za to zapłacić.  
-Nie chciało mi się jeździć.  
-A więc droga w tę i z powrotem zajęła ci… półtora godziny?  
Jego odpowiedź utonęła w dźwięku trzepotu skrzydeł i sekundę później stanął przed nimi Cas.  
-Witaj, Dean – powiedział bez żadnego zająknięcia, a jednak spuszczając wzrok niczym niedojrzała pensjonarka. – Sam.  
-Co ci się stało w szyję? – najmłodszy wskazał ewidentną, świeżą malinkę tuż nad kołnierzykiem koszuli anioła.  
-Atak dzikiego zwierzęcia – odparł odrobinę za szybko.  
-A więc chcesz powiedzieć, że dzikie zwierzę ugryzło cię w szyję?  
-Sammy, daj mu święty spokój – Dean ruszył w kierunku swojej szafki nocnej. Dopiero teraz Sam dostrzegł na blacie portfel, którego jego brat nie potrzebował przecież na _zakupach_. – Skoro jesteśmy we trójkę, może wyskoczymy na obiad? Zjadłbym konia z kopytami!  
 _Te zakupy potrafią wzmagać apetyt!_  
-SAM – ton starszego łowcy stracił na wesołości. – Nie mów, że grzebałeś w moich rzeczach.  
Posłanie Deana było zasłane po mistrzowsku, zaś po jego autorskim i charakterystycznym nieładzie nie pozostał żaden ślad.  
-Po prostu pościeliłem…  
-Tyle razy mówiłem… - raptownie przerwał rozpoczynającą się tyradę, gdy zobaczył okazały rumieniec na twarzy Sama. Zrozumiał natychmiast. – Co widziałeś?  
-Niewiele, ale Dean, nie przeszkadza mi, że jesteście razem. Naprawdę. Po prostu… ostatnio dziwnie się zachowywałeś i wiesz… Zaskoczyliście mnie, ale cieszę się waszym szczęściem.  
Dean po tej wypowiedzi wbił spojrzenie w swoje splecione dłonie, zaś Cas, dotychczas w ciszy wodzący za braćmi wzrokiem, wreszcie zabrał głos.  
-Sam, nie denerwuj się. Kocham Deana i zapewniam cię, że dołożę wszelkich starań…  
-Cas, daj spokój – przerwał mu raczej zakłopotany kochanek. – Nie musisz go prosić o moją rękę.  
W pokoju motelowym zaległa ciężka, niezręczna cisza. Wsłuchani w swoje oddechy patrzyliśmy na wszystko w pomieszczeniu, starannie omijając siebie nawzajem.  
-Zapamiętaj, Sammy, jeśli mówię, żebyś nie ruszał moich rzeczy. Masz teraz nauczkę – z zażenowaniem Dean pokręcił głową, po czym, jakby prowokująco objął jednym ramieniem Casa. – To co, obiad?


End file.
